


Fortune Favors Those Who Love

by Lyumia



Series: FFVII Smut [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, If a series of unrelated events can be considered plot, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn Watching, Public Masturbation, Rimming, Sexting, Smut, Sort Of, Tags May Change, Tent Sex, The porn now has plot, Web Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: Most SOLDIERS knew of it.It was innocent enough. An app built on an old server that was long neglected by the company who once used it.Unless they had enough permissions to see what was on the private channels... Which were much less innocent.---------------Note, the second chapter has been posted and it goes more like:Ch 1: Zangeal and light Clack (both explicit)Ch 2: Mainly Clack, some Strifesodos, some Cloudgeal (mostly clack smut + minor characters)Ch 3: hopefully some ASGCZ but God these *fictional* men will not comply
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: FFVII Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172243
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of my boys sexting on something like discord and it ran away from me two a 7000 word story. 
> 
> First chapter is Zangeal. Second is Cloud + ASGCZ. The second can be read as it's own fic so I'm only including it as a bonus chapter.
> 
> If anyone is curious Zack and Cloud have an open relationship, and Angeal is not formally in any relationship in this fic.
> 
> \------------------  
> Note, the second chapter has been posted and it goes more like   
> Ch 1: Zangeal  
> Ch 2: Clack, some Strifesodos, some Cloudgeal  
> Ch 3: hopefully some ASGCZ but God there might be another chapter after this.

If one knew how to navigate through SOLDIER and they had sufficient connections… then they might know of it.

A dirty little secret among SOLDIERS. One created from an increase in hormones and mood signals that affected their aggression and libido. 

It was innocent enough. An app built on an old server that was long neglected by the company who once used it. A simple download link from a moderator and it was instant access.

The original group remained closed off to those who weren’t in it. But nearly every second and some first class SOLDIERS were there.

Genesis was the first to pick up on what was going on. Some had whispered a little too loudly around him while he was reading. The very next hour he strolled through Sephiroth’s office with his red coat billowing behind him, declaring that there was a mystery to unravel. 

Sephiroth had merely raised a brow, turning his gaze back to his lunch. 

Angeal knew that there was a little chat room their SOLDIERs used on a repurposed ShinRa server, thanks to Zack. He didn’t know the specifics until second class named Kunsel approached them when they poked around loud enough that Tseng figured out the gist of it. 

To placate them (namely Genesis) he gave them all access. Somehow all the SOLDIERS knew their commanders and General were there now. But they chatted as they would if they weren’t even present. 

There was a small part of him that was thankful for their openness and acceptance. Genesis was more vocal about it, finding endless amusement in their chaotic humor (that made Sephiroth randomly chuckle in the middle of meetings, to the terror of many executives.) Sometimes Genesis even joined in, egging on their abysmal antics. Other times he would offer compliments and advice on others more personal things. Not to mention the obvious appreciation of that one… not so innocent chatroom. 

He likes it too. But he would never voice this. 

Because that would mean admitting he was laying in his bed every other night with the light of his PHS being reflected in his eyes. It meant admitting that his hand would slide down his chest, even if right now he was feeling the dips and rise of his muscles. He was undeniably doing something that made him feel endlessly guilty (not as guilty as he should be - finding solace in that the muse he that captivated by encouraging such things). Breath hitching, he pinched his nipple while scrolling through photos of bared flesh and slick bodies. A red notification popped up - a new message, and he clicked the arrow to read. 

Blue eyes in the photo stared back at him, half-lidded and bright with mischief and something else. That something else being the notable bulge in lace thong. 

Three straps went over a prominent hip bone, wrapping around and hugging that wonderful round ass all the way to the crack - but that wasn’t even the best part of the photo. Was it the stockings that made him groan when he finally reached into the hem of his pants and squeezed the shaft of his dick - the fabric hugging muscled limbs and exposed honey-hued flesh? Or was it that this time, the palest blonde he had ever laid eyes on was nuzzling up against him in the picture with a matching set?

Two pairs of not so innocent eyes stared back at him, pale and blue as the morning sky, and both had lips that looked like they would be the softest thing he ever touched. 

It’s that, he decides, squeezing the head of his cock before roughly stroking it along the whole length. Their faces, their expressions. He would love to grip their faces - their hair brushing up against his hands, angelically pressing kittenish kisses along his swollen flesh. Zack, never one to be shy, would smirk at him and go lower, lapping at his scrotum and sucking on it and his balls lightly.

Exhaling harshly, he did his best to mimic the sensations, his ignored cock twitching. Head falling back in a quiet groan (but there was little reason to be quiet here, in his own apartment) he resumed stroking himself, occasionally circling his head with his fingers and rubbing the slit with more pressure than the boys would use.

Then again, he had seen the other photos. Zack and Cloud put no labels on their relationship, but he couldn’t look at Zack or his friend for a whole week after seeing the videos of him tied up and gagged while Cloud ran gloved hands up and down his body, mercilessly torturing Zack with a vibrator. 

They weren’t so innocent. 

A vibration brought his attention back to the PHS he hadn’t realized he dropped somewhere in the sheets by his thigh. Still stroking, he picked it up and read the new string of messages. 

Fairest_Princess: don’t we look cute?

Officer THICC: dammit, guys I’m in camp

Officer THICC: how am I supposed to jack it with L. Sanders right next to me?

NibelCloud: make direct eye contact while you do it. Assert dominance. 

They sent a flurry of laughter and emoticons in response. He chuckled, guilt biting at his stomach. Despite that, his hand kept pace, keeping it hard while the conversation continued. With another vibration, they sent a second picture. This time it was Cloud, pink lips dark, and wrapped around Zack’s darkening dick. He was staring right up at the camera, sending a wave of heat down to his toes. 

Sighing, he gathered some pre-cum off of his tip, appreciating the shine saliva gave Zack’s skin. The wet noises that Cloud would make (a soft grunt left his throat) bobbing his head and, and licking down the veins, up the length of his shaft and tongue his slit. 

PearlJam: voice chat, mods?

Sebass: Please. 

The goddess is watching you: You guys know the rules. No talking, no screen recording. 

It opened a few more requests and a voice chat up. He could hear a few quiet grunts and wet squelches from lube on skin, but no one else spoke. He heard Zack’s voice first, chuckling “You ready Cloud?”

Instead of answering, they heard a wet kiss, followed by slightly garbled sounds that sounded a little gagging.

“Easy…” Zack whispered. The speaker icons from some other participants lit up (with many, including himself, only having the muted icon) and he could hear them stroking themselves. Cloud’s dreamy sigh got his hand moving to pull down his pants. His slurping was loud in his ear. And he timed his own hand with the sounds of Cloud’s mouth - only the occasional harsh inhale or gag disturbing the rhythmic noises. 

Zack was moaning now, and he wasn’t shy about it. Neither was he loud, only raising his voice to tell Cloud how good he was doing - taking all his cock like a pro, how filthy he looked with his lips wet and spit-soaked, and what he was doing with his tongue was amazing. 

It was nearly enough to send him over the edge three times over. 

“Zack,” Cloud whispered, whiny. “Come on my face already.”

“But you look so cute like this Spike.” He protested.

Whatever Cloud did sent Zack into a laughing fit, and he had to cover the crackling speakers of his PHS. “Okay, okay. Make me come then.” He ordered, and the heavy sounds that followed he could only presume it was Zack tapping on Cloud’s lips with his dick.

Rising to the challenge, a series of the dirtiest noises he had ever heard came from the PHS. Moaning determinedly around Zack’s shaft he could hear the blonde deep throating now. Each time the head of Zack’s cock hit the back of his throat, a little keen escaped. 

His blood was hot, heart pounding in tandem to the movement of his hand as he followed the two towards release. Eyes closed, he couldn’t stop his mind of conjuring images of the beautiful acts the two were doing, together.

Zack would grow louder, groaning and sighing blissfully, and thrust his hips slowly while Cloud provided enough suction to make his cock twitch. Cloud would run his hands up Zack’s stomach when it flexed - with the sharp cry that soon followed and signaled the SOLDIER’s orgasm. 

Cloud would soak it up, eyes closed while Zack rode on waves of pleasure, spurting streaks of white over his face and hair, whispering disjointed praise.

The device fell on his stomach when he came, muscles tightening to almost a painful degree as he grunted. His hands glided up and down his shaft with the fluid he gathered that was spilling over his thighs, even as he sank back into the mattress boneless.

A picture. Cloud with come all over his face, smirking at the camera, and Zack’s hand pulling his hair back.

Fairest_Princess: Sweet dreams.

Chest heaving, he sat up fully seeking to clean up before his PHS vibrated again. Squinting in the dark, he raised a brow at the familiar username in his DMs. 

LOVELESS: Kunsel said the little ones were video recording on another PHS.

LOVELESS: Check the #TheHoneyBin II: Electric Boogaloo-NSFW

Without responding, he shifted back onto the mattress and clicked on the chat link and slid his hand down his stomach, over his pelvic bone and gripped his quickly hardening penis for another round.

The next morning came with a temporary soreness. Groaning - wincing when his dick ached uncomfortably in admonishment. It washed away with a few potions. Stretching and (shamefully) taking a moment to scratch at the dried evidence of last night before turning towards the shower.

He nearly had a heart attack when the sound of the door to his room opening without warning came right as he was reaching for the handle of the bathroom door. “Knock, Zack!” 

Sounding properly chastised, the 3rd’s apologetic voice floated through the door. “Sorry Geal! I thought you would be ready.” 

Sighing, he only shook his head and turned on the water, wasting no time getting in. He heard heavy footsteps come closer to his room and towards the bathroom. The door creaked open and cracking an eye open, he could see the outline of Zack’s head through the opaque glass. 

“Angeal…? Angeal? Are you too tired? I can tell Lazard that you’re not feeling well.” 

He found his lips twitching into a smile despite himself. The last time Zack thought he was “sick” he freaked out and somehow got a whole week off for him with nothing but a lot of pouting and puppy dog eyes. 

“No, I’m fine. Just tired, Zack.” 

His puppy tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully. Thankfully accepting the response with a nod and going to close the bathroom door.

The cleanup was quick. He only poured more time into his routine for rubbing his face down with an exfoliating scrub and taking extra time combing out his beard. 

The smell of freshly baked food drew him out of his room, partially dressed with his pauldrons in hand. When Zack looked up from the scrambled eggs he was making and cheered, “Good morning! Don’t worry about breakfast today. SOLDIER 3rd Class Zack Fair is on the job!”

“That smells good.” Walking around the island counter he leaned over and sniffed the air, the mouth-watering scent of sausage, eggs, common and something underlying it all that was wholly Zack. 

“I learned from the best.” When Zack beamed up at him, he had to tell himself it was just pride that made his heart skip a beat. Watching Zack transfer the sausage links onto a plate was… too domestic for his liking. 

So he stole a sausage - still burning even through his glove, he ate it in one bite. “That is true.” He said after he finished chewing, fighting a chuckle at his student’s offended gasp. 

“How come every time I cook you steal my food, but every time I try you always tell me to go sit on the couch?!” He made the mistake of looking over and seeing that far too adorable pout. 

Clearing his throat, he explained: “That’s because, my student” all the while stealing a bit of toast “If I let you eat all the food, then we won’t have any left for when we sit down on the table.”

Zack, eyes narrowed in determination, zeroed in on the piece of toast now between his teeth and rushed forward to steal it back by-

Oh. 

Zack was in front of him, mouth on the toast (so, so close to his lips) but before he could kick start his thoughts after that critical failure he heard a crunch. 

Zack stepped away with most of the toast now in his mouth. Chewing thoughtfully; unaware of his mentor’s brain flying out of his head, out the window down to the streets of Midgar, and nodded. “This is great. Will you teach me how to make this”

Struggling to swallow, he replied automatically, “Sure. It’s cheaper to bake it.”

“Hmm.” Zack nodded his head in thought again, returning to the eggs popping in the pan. “How do you know so much useful stuff Angeal?” 

Falling silent, he sat down at the barstool at the island. Putting a hand under his chin, he leaned forward with his arms on the counter. “My mother taught me.”

“She must be super smart.”

“She is.” 

“My mom knows a lot too. Gongaga isn’t the richest village. Everyone is always pitching in to fix something or make something. So my mom knew how to sew, and make…” He let Zack’s voice carry him into tranquil thought, the boy looking like he didn’t really mind his mentor was only half listening to him while he finished cooking and prepared plates for them to eat. 

After eating, they immediately had to leave to the landing pad on the side of the building. Zack practically skipped down the hall, waving to the two SOLDIERS they were going with unmatched enthusiasm.

Sebastian and Essai met Zack with a kind smile and a smirk respectively, Essai reaching over and ruffling Zack’s hair affectionately. “Hey, kiddo. You gonna give me a good eval?”

Zack leaned back and pretended to be in deep thought, side-eyeing Essai. “I dunno… what do I get?”

A not so innocent grin formed on the first’s face. “Well…”

“Essai.” Sebastian pleaded. “Need I remind you of the importance of this mission.” Not so subtly, Sebastian gestured towards him - which caused Essai to frown and sheepishly salute him. 

“Ha, sorry commander. S’all in good fun.”

“We’ll see, gentlemen.”

“Angeal.” Zack frowned. “We’re just playing around.”

Instead of answering and thinking any longer on what he thought about their “joking” he pushed past them, disguising his order as a suggestion. “We should hurry. The chopper won’t wait for us.”

“Sorry guys.” He heard Zack whisper behind him. 

“It’s okay, Zack.” Sebastian murmured. “Good show last night.”

A chuckle. “Thanks!” 

He pointedly ignored how that comment made him burn. In shame or jealousy, he didn’t know. 

For long flights, he always donned his headphones in and put on a good audiobook. Reading a long helped quiet his mind and his thoughts when Zack settled next to him, restless for someone who had just woken up not too long ago. “Can I lean on you?” Zack’s voice was loud over the sound of the blades and the noise-dampening headphones. 

Nodding, he shifted, allowing Zack to lean back against his arm, head on his chest. 

Thirty minutes in, a notification popped up with Genesis’ username and their personal group chat. 

LOVELESS: Whatever you do, don’t look over.

Confused, he clicked on it. 

LOVELESS: Check the second channel right this instant!

Sephiroth: Angeal, you need to see this.

Sephiroth was kind enough to link the second NSFW channel (he had half a mind to scold them for using it at work) but found himself stunned for what was on his screen. 

It was a live stream. 

Of his student. Right next to him, rubbing himself through his pants.

Spotting himself in the video, and thanking whatever forces there were on this planet he didn’t express his utter surprise… he risked a look at the chat, mustering all the willpower in the world to not reach over and stroke his pup till he was begging for release. 

Sebas: whatever the commander is looking at must be interesting to not notice that.

Mr. Clean: What if he just looked over and started fucking him?

Sebastian audibly sighed and kicked his lover in the shin which caused the video Essai was filming to shake just a little. 

Little did they know how badly he wanted to. It pained physically him how much he wanted to. 

The weight of Zack’s body against him was too hot, too searing. Leaving him fighting off an erection despite what he did last night and typing the fastest he ever had in his entire life. 

Hewley: How much would it take for kunsel to screen record this 

LOVELESS: I usually give him one or two videos. 

LOVELESS: id wager a video of you and seph should do. Just wait till the stream is over. PM Notifications ruin the screen recording. 

Hewely: Seph?

Sephiroth: use the one where you rode me, on the couch

LOVELESS: One hand already, oh mighty general?

Sephiroth: youre the one im jerking off

A pause. 

LOVELESS: the bastard twisted my nipple!

Ignoring them, he switched back over to his audiobook. It was easy enough to block out the sights and sounds of what was transpiring next to him. The thoughts did not go away as easily. Desperately he stared at the words on the screen until they blurred. All the information on plant stress responses and signals evaporated from memory. Instead, there was Zack, lips curled into a delicate ‘o’ shape as he stroked himself. Chest heaving heavily and rolling his hips up and down on the cold metal bench. 

His finger twitched, coming up to twist themselves in Zack’s hair. Petting the smooth strands without looking, because otherwise without something of Zack to hold, he was sure he’d be helping.

Maybe he could help. Just a little. 

Risking switching back over to the app, he saw himself and Zack. His face was perfectly neutral. Even when his hand moved, gently massaging Zack’s scalp. 

The effect, after the initial panic had worn off, was immediate. Zack leaned into his touch and twisted his grip on his dick, occasionally playfully circling his head and massaging his testes. 

What a beautiful sight he made.

NibelCloud: He’s going to be on the moon for the rest of the week. 

It took several long minutes for Zack to come, and when he did, he trembled so hard that he felt it against his arm. He only scratched Zack’s head as a mild acknowledgment of the movement, as if he was just comforting his student after a bad shiver. A mantra chorused through his head, begging himself not to ruin this. He didn’t even dare a sigh of relief when Zack settled back down and lazily licked the dripping fluid off his hand. 

When he finished, Angeal flicked back to his audiobook as if nothing had occurred and set his PHS down. Zack was leaning across from him more heavily now, smiling sleepily. He pulled Zack closer (smelling of sex) and patted his head. “Get some sleep.” He ordered. 

“M’kay.” Zack didn’t wait to finish speaking, to turn into his chest and close his eyes. He found, when he finally looked across to them Essai, lowering his PHS and texting something while Sebastian looked at him contemplatively. 

No one spoke for the rest of the trip.

It wasn’t until Essai and Sebastian went to their own tent in the grasslands outside of Costa Del Sol and Zack was asleep next to him he opened the app again. 

Hewley: Good morning, Kunsel. 

The goddess is watching you: good morning commander. 

The goddess is watching you: did you need something?

Hewley: Yes. The Livestream from this morning. 

The goddess is watching you: thought that was you watching. You were real convincing 

The goddess is watching you: it’s gonna cost you. And I will tell Zack I’m giving it.

Hewley: No details, please. 

The goddess is watching you: I’ll just say one of the firsts.

The goddess is watching you: so what are you offering?

Without hesitation, he sent the video Sephiroth mentioned. 

The goddess is watching you: holy sHiT

The goddess is watching you: rhapsodos is holding out on me

He couldn’t help a chuckle at that. 

Hewley: Actually, Genesis doesn’t have permission. Last time he nearly sent their sex tape to a news outlet. 

The goddess is watching you: heh

The goddess is watching you: think I could ask the general for that one?

Hewely: Just ask for it. He doesn’t mind if you’re the one asking.

The goddess is watching you: good to know. 

A video and some pictures he’d never seen before popped up in the chat and he wasted no time downloading it all. 

The goddess is watching you: enjoy, commander

Hewley: I’d thank you, but frankly I think you enjoy this too much. 

The goddess is watching you: just a lil bit.

The goddess is watching you: you know, zack’s gonna freak when he sees this

The goddess is watching you: you’re his everything 

The goddess is watching you: it’d be a little cruel to show him this without him knowing how you feel about him

Eyes narrowing, he was halfway through typing, demanding clarification before he noticed that Kunsel had already gone offline. Doing the same, he closed his PHS, glancing down at his student who slept peacefully beside him, wondering what the 2nd class meant. 

Zack had a crush… on him? 

Because he did not consider himself as conniving as Genesis, nor the plotter that Sephiroth were (coming up with backup plans to the letter Z) Angeal took his time testing the waters.

The first time he neglected to wear a shirt in their tent - soldiers didn’t require the same armor as infantry, so it wasn’t uncommon to see someone shirtless when hunting monsters in the wild. Essai himself had taken to spending noon in just his boxers, which made for a comical note on his evaluation. And more grumbling when they had time to clean up in neighboring bodies of water. 

Zack could hardly stop staring at him. 

On the third night, he slept in his boxers. They were all tired and ready to return home tomorrow. Zack complained until they reached the tent where he claimed he would sleep for the next century before flopping down. 

He could feel Zack’s eyes boring into his back even in the darkness. Angeal laid on his stomach while drafting his report. The light blinded his peripheral, but he could still feel Zack next to him watching in drowsy content. 

Chancing a glance, he looked over. Zack stared at him shamelessly, eyes drifting up and down his arms and sides appreciatively. “You should go shirtless more.” He murmured sleepily. 

“Oh?” He chuckled. 

“Sweet, sugar Candyman.” Zack sang lazily, reaching over and tracing the dip in his deltoid. “Everyone would drop their pants, he’s a one-stop-shop with a real big -“ 

Laughing he wrestled the other over with one arm “Zack,” He admonished, trapping him in a headlock. “What would you know about that?”

“Uh you can’t hide anything in that underwear, sir. Your package exceeds the weight limit. They’re gonna charge extra to ship you back.” Zack squirmed in his grip, trying to wiggle out of his grip and playfully licking his arm to repulse him. Angeal only chuckled, pressing his hand to those lips to silence any protests. Stilling in his arms, he felt a wet tongue swipe at his index finger. 

When he didn’t withdraw the digits, he felt Zack open his mouth wider and close his lips around the tip, sucking tentatively. Quickly becoming coated in saliva - he pulled back, leaning close to whisper in Zack’s ear. “Do you want this?” 

“Fuck, you don’t even have to ask.” The other’s voice was strained, hoarse even as he flipped over and kissed him hard. Occasionally their teeth knocked, and Zack whined low whenever Angeal bit down on his fatty bottom lip. It clicked together for him, like magnets snapping into place when he pulled Zack into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. He was wonderfully warm and lively, down to the subtle quickening of his pulse - so much so that Angeal wanted to see how fast he could make it go. 

Zack wrapped his legs around his waist, now eye level with him from where he sat with his hands on his arms. “Hi.” He grinned. The only traces of exhaustion in his eyes were the barest hints of color underneath his eyes. Otherwise, Zack was practically vibrating.

Still, he mumbled against his lips, “We should sleep.” 

“Fuck me till I fall asleep then.” 

He bit his lip in retaliation, pulling on the skin. Zack groaned beneath him. “Bad puppy. Is that why you need to touch yourself when we go on the helicopter?” 

Zack’s eyes widened. “That - you knew?” 

“It was hot.” He assured. Then, with a blush, added. “I traded videos for a screen recording.”

Zack stared at him blankly. “But the only person who does that is Genesis… unless.” His brows shot up impossibly High. Smirking impossibly wide, Zack leaned closer and reached for his PHS tucked into his bag behind him. “No way! How much porn do you have of me?”

Angeal sighed, leaning into the curve between his shoulder and his neck. “Zack.”

“Did you touch yourself to me? Did I get you hot and bothered, Mr. Angeal ’Hung’ Hewley." He continued to chatter over his shoulder, staring at the PHS screen over his shoulder. “Oh - oh, your name really is Hewley on here. I thought that was some random second. The general is on here too? Damn, Cloud will freak!” He laughed. 

“Cloud is his favorite.” He informed, stroking circles onto Zack’s back. “Check the other chat under Trio First. #Favorites.”

A moment of silence. “WHOA!” Another pause. Then a laugh. “Genesis sure has half of the SOLDIERS’ dick pics on his PHS.”

A low rumble resonated with his chest as he kissed Zack’s collarbone. “Look at #Personal” He grunted, raising Zack up to kiss lower. 

“Ooooh,” Zack whispered. “Are these all of you guys?”

“Mhm.” Flipping Zack over onto his back, he licked the dip in his stomach before continuing south. 

“You guys… together?”

“Not exclusively.” Angeal began tugging down at the waistband of his pants. 

“Angeal, if I look at these while you do that, I’ll come way too fast. Holy - did you ride Sephiroth?” 

“Yes. And Good. Going to taste you.” He took hold of Zack’s shaft and licked it from base to tip.

“N-not to sound weird, but can I record this?”

“Go ahead.” He heard some fumbling while he pressed wet kisses to Zack’s cock, enjoying the quiet pants and half-choked moans Zack was making. Taking Zack entirely in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, he bobbed his head slowly. The low groan and tensing of muscles next to him made him hum happily. 

With his other hand, he took Zack’s balls into his hand, all the while gently massaging them. 

“You like this puppy? Do you like my mouth feels on your cock?” After asking, he wasted no time taking Zack wholly, feeling his penis hit the back of his throat. 

“Yes, yes, please, more,” Zack begged. 

He pulled back with wet suction; the shaft flopping out once it escaped his lips. “Have you been good?” Stroking him at a languid pace, he enjoyed the feeling of Zack twitching underneath him. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Zack thrust his hips, but he had no trouble pinning him down with one hand. 

Tutting disapprovingly, he instead moved to grip Zack’s penis with two fingers curled tight around the base. “I don’t think so. Especially after your little stunt on the helicopter.”

Zack whimpered. The PHS shook in his hands. 

“I should make you touch yourself again, as you did then. But I won’t let you come until I say so.” At Zack’s pleading expression, his heart turned to mush. He began stroking Zack again, squeezing him lightly and rubbing under the sensitive head. “I’ll take good care of you now.” He promised, raising Zack’s hips until Angeal raised his knees over his chest and his ass was up. 

He massaged the muscle there, admiring how his behind fit in his hands while he eyed the clenching pink ring of muscle in front of him. Delicately, he kissed the skin between the scrotum and the perineum, dragging his tongue down to ghost over the opening. He felt Zack clench when his tongue dipped in, then circled the skin around, silently asking for permission. 

“Angeal…” Zack sighed, wiggling impatiently. “Please.”

Without hesitation he began alternating between licking and thrusting his tongue into Zack who shook under him. Trying to muffle his moans with his hand clamped over his mouth. In his other hand, he resumed stroking Zack to completion. 

“Angeeaaaal.” 

Chuckling and leaning back, he scolded Zack. “Patience, pup.” Kissing his right ass cheek, he mumbled, slowly inserting a finger into the slicked entrance. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“Fuck meeeee.” 

“Not yet.” When Zack’s trembling exhales grew louder and his muscles stiffened to stay still, he said: “Good boy.” And he added another finger to scissor him open. “Relax.” 

A third, then a fourth. Angeal could imagine curling his thumb in and fisting him, seeing how Zack stretched so well for him - but that would be out of the question. They didn’t have nearly enough prep for that, and in his own pants, he couldn’t deny that he was straining in his underwear, wishing for a closer connection. 

“Finally!” Zack gasped when he rose to his knees and took off his underwear. Pulling Zack by his legs, he grunted when his dick fit into the space between Zack’s ass cheeks. “Fuck me, Angeal. Fuck me hard.”

He placed a hand under the bend of Zack’s knee, aligning the tip to his hole at a tedious pace. When he entered - just the tip, Zack clenched around him - struggling to laugh. “Angeal,” He gasped “Hung Hewley. You’re fucking massive.” 

“Mhhhh.” He rubbed circles into Zack’s sides. Smiling down at the younger whose face was becoming a wonderfully darker shade of red and bronze. He pushed in inch by inch, reveling in the shivers and half-choked curses. 

By the time his balls pressed to Zack’s ass and his shaft was fully inside him, Zack had his arms around his neck and Angeal was leaning close, showering him in kisses. “Okay?”

In a rush, Zack groaned into his shoulder, breath hot against his already burning skin. “Yes. You stretch me out so wide. So fucking deep.” 

The praise went straight to his cock - and if he said that he didn’t snap his hips then in response then he’d be lying. 

“Oh, fuck - do that again!” 

He was more than happy to oblige. The sound of their grunts in the darkness was all that there was, the sweat on their bodies and the overwhelming love Angeal felt with Zack underneath him, crying out his name and lewd exclamations. Shivering, he pressed his forehead to Zack’s shoulder and thrust faster into the tight, warm heat gripping him. 

“Zack.” He whispered and whispered again because it tasted sweet when he did. 

He felt hands thread through his hair, massage gently at his scalp. Trying to press the loving affections in him, till they sank deep into his skin and burned itself into his bones. 

“I’m close.” He warned. “Where do you want me to…” 

“Inside - no on me, inside!” Zack tossed his head between the two arching his back with a loud cry that would wake the dead as white streams decorated their stomachs. Zack’s cock bucked and twitched while his orgasm ran through him - and Angeal stilled and shook while around him Zack’s walls clamped down on him. 

Chest heaving and eyes unfocused, Zack looked at him. Then swallowed thickly and smiled at him. 

He scooped up some fluid on his fingers and sucked it off. With a moan, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the odd flavor of come and mako mixed - and something undeniably Zack. When he looked at Zack again, the man was leaning back even further into the thin sleeping bag and rolled-up blanket under his head, eyes just a tad brighter in the darkness. “You never answered my question.” 

Zack’s lip curled out, and his eyes narrowed adorably in confusion. Before they widened, and the blush that had spread to his chest deepened. “On me, please.”

“Please, he says.” Angeal chuckled, pulling out slowly. Zack mewled underneath him but wiggled eagerly once he took himself in hand and stroked himself.

It didn’t take much before he stilled and sighed, a pleasant heat burning low in his body that left his stomach muscles in a knot and his toes curling. Uneven spurts left Zack’s chest and face covered in white. 

It was a gorgeous sight. 

“Can you take a picture?” Zack asked, his voice wrapped deeply in exhaustion. 

He fumbled in their discarded clothes for the PHS. Which lay off to the side above Zack’s head. He stopped the video and took a few while Zack stared at the camera with a satisfied, fucked out look. 

“Let me see.” He gestured with a grabbing motion with his hands, and Angeal settled behind him with Zack’s back to his chest. At this angle, he could see Zack adding himself as a friend and sending the contents to himself. 

“Sleep.” He whispered, pulling Zack closer to himself. 

“One sec… do. You want to tease the guys a little?” He couldn’t see Zack’s expression, but he could hear the playful grin. 

“Oh? Go ahead.” A yawn. Closing his eyes, he could hear Zack giggling. 

When he woke up in the morning, he found his PHS vibrating with notifications. Zack was asleep still with his head on his chest, and it was still dark outside. Laying back down again and determined to stay there, he basked in the wonderful feel of the man next to him. 

Still, his PHS buzzed. 

Grumbling, he pulled it out of the portable charger by the cord, blearily glaring at the screen. 

He saw two pictures. One of Zack, covered in his come. The other: a selfie of Zack and him, with himself sound asleep. 

LOVELESS: Zack? Send the video, please? I’ll trade you a month’s worth of porn for it. A million Gil. A trip to a remote resort under the sun in Costa Del Sol. A threesome. Anything you want. 

Hewley: Hmm…. Tempting, but I dunno :)

LOVELESS: No need to be coy, dear. I’m sure you and your little blond friend would desire something?

Hewley: I’ll think about it. 

LOVELESS:... Zack?

LOVELESS: What a terrible tease! Sephiroth, I may never know happiness again!

Sephiroth:... 

Sephiroth: Goodnight Genesis. 

LOVELESS: Now that’s just cruel. 

He found the cause of the notifications, which had died down as he finished reading the messages from last night. Curious, he clicked on Kunsel’s chat. 

The goddess is watching you: Wow. 

The goddess is watching you: that video is hot. I’ll edit it for you. 

The goddess is watching you: is this Angeal or Zack I see online? 

The goddess is watching you: Regardless, Hewley. 

The goddess is watching you: Take care of him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story has grown legs and walked away. What was originally only 2000 words is now 7000. 
> 
> The plot I planned is gone and the characters are determined to fuck around until they reach some inevitable conclusion. 
> 
> what is a fanfiction? *slams glass.* a miserable pile of headcanons. 

On his phone was a little secret. 

Cloud Strife was an enigma to most of his peers. The infantry didn't allow for many personable relationships unless you were cut from a specific cloth that fit with the others. Cloud was cut from the bone of a pariah and scorned no less in the barracks than he was back in his hometown. He was just a SOLDIER drop out with a pretty face in their eyes. 

After meeting Zack Fair that changed. Not in the infantry, but his life shifted in nearly intangible ways. Zack was nice, funny, and warm. He didn't seem to care about any unspoken rules between their departments. 

Zack Fair was special. 

He was also a SOLDIER. Strong, honest, and hopelessly in love with many people. 

Somehow, he was one of those people. It was just playful kisses at first. Zack came from a village where everyone loved him, and he loved them in turn. Zack was cut from a cloth poured in love, delicately sewn together by skilled and tender hands. His body was made for killing. Yet he held him tenderly on his worst nights. Never asking or demanding of him. 

None of that changed when they first had sex. 

Cloud long ago ditched any romanticism towards the act. But Zack was most romantic when he wasn't trying to be. 

They were on the couch watching a movie. He was sitting in Zack's lap on the floor in a pile of blankets and pillows. A bowl of popcorn and snacks had long been finished halfway through the movie.

Zack nibbled his earlobe, pulling on the sensitive flesh there. He squirmed with a surprised gasp, feeling Zack's growing hardness against his backside. 

"Hey, Spike… this is okay, right?" 

"Yes." His voice was inaudible. So he said it again, louder. 

Zack wordlessly worked his hand under his shirt. Feeling the developing muscle there. He laid his hands flat on his sides. Just touching. 

Those hands reached his pectorals. Zack pinched his nipple and rolled them between his thumb and index finger. He bit his lip and inhaled sharply through his nose. Placing his hands on the back of Zack's. 

Guiding them lower, Zack kissed the side of his neck while his hand went under the hem of his pajama pants. Feeling he had no underwear Zack laughed loud in his ear.

"Were you expecting something to happen tonight, Cloud Strife?" Teasing, Zack rested a hand on his pelvis before flicking the hem of his pants.

"All part of my - ah" Zack gripped his Cock by the base and began squeezing it gently, twisting his wrist as he spoke. "Master plan."

Zack hummed thoughtfully, teasing the head of his cock by sliding his index finger between the foreskin and the skin under the glans. "And what was that master plan?"

It was harder to think. Much harder now that Zack was pulling his pants down his thighs, exposing his cock to the cool air. It twitched in his hand. Turning pinker as blood filled it and expanded. 

Zack ran his thumb along a vein on the side, keeping his gaze on Cloud.

"Have sex with me?" His voice was quiet again. Unsure. Venturing into unfamiliar terrain. 

Zack turned his head around with his other hand to kiss him. He pressed himself firmly to him. His lips were soft, and occasionally his tongue would flick out to wet his lip. Eventually, Cloud parted his lips. Zack's tongue pressed forward, wrapping around his and returning Cloud's own shy movements with vigor. 

He moaned into the kiss, painfully hard in Zack's hand. The SOLDIER continued to jerk him off at a slow, maddening pace that left him grinding his hips into his hand.

The action left him grinding against Zack as well, who signed when his erection pressed into his ass. They ground together like that in the dark living room with the movie playing in the background for a while. 

Cloud was unsure of how much time passed before Zack moved his hands to his hips. 

"Let's move this to the bedroom, sweetheart." Zack's gaze held a layered meaning. Then in glee, he said, "I'll race you!" And darted towards the bedroom.

Cloud had never stood so fast in his life, pushing past Zack who was also undressing on the way.

He stumbled at his pants, crying out "No Fair!" 

"Yes, Fair!" He shouted back, leaping onto the matters with a triumphant cheer. In the doorway, Zack smirked at him.

Blushing, he imagined how he must look. With his still hard cock dripping precum dressed in only his shirt - his pants lost on the run to the bed. Spread out and disheveled from a long day. 

"You look sexy." Zack cooed as he walked over to his dresser, pulling out lube and condoms from a drawer. "And cute."

"You look stupid." And sexy, his brain added for him. Zack was all sculpted muscle. With broad shoulders and a lean figure. Zack caught him staring and grinned as he opened the bottle of lube. 

"Hey, I'm a second class hunk. My dick is extraordinary." 

"Just your dick?" 

"Why you…" Without warning, Zack was on top of him and tickling his sides. He squirmed, shivering when his dick pressed and rubbed against Zack's thigh during their skirmish. 

Somehow, he ended up on his stomach, with Zack on his back keeping him in a headlock. Zack was hard against him and Cloud could feel the heavy rise and fall of his chest. 

Zack touched between his cheeks, fingers slick with something cold and thick. He arched when it first touched his entrance. The soldier mumbled apologies into his shoulder. 

Zack's fingers stretched him out wider than his own did. And he took his time exploring this part of Cloud as he did Cloud himself when they first became friends. 

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling. To let his rampant thoughts go and experience nothing but the pleasant warmth and stretching. 

When Zack pressed the head of his cock to his entrance, he couldn't stop the kittenish moan he made. Zack chuckled, breathing heavily and entered him slowly. 

The friction and the way Zack filled him was amazing. He gripped the pillows above his head and did his best to keep himself relaxed.

Neither of them lasted long after, between how long they must have wanted each other and the heat burning Cloud from the inside leaving him feverish. He screamed Zack's name and trembled when orgasmed, the man following shortly after and holding him tight as he bit down on the base of his neck. 

When he found himself awake, not recalling he fell asleep Zack apologized. "There are some things I should've told you first.

Oddly, SOLDIER had extensive sex education. Apparently, mako made everything  _ more _ , their aggression, their strength, and their libido. 

This meant that a lot of soldiers weren't in exclusive relationships. They could be, he hastily assured. But generally, they mostly stuck with each other. 

They discussed for a long time about their relationship. Cloud admitted that he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. Zack being his first time didn't mean he wanted to immediately jump into an exclusive relationship with him. 

Zack perked up on that comment. 

" Pervert." He scolded.

Zack agreed, nodding while he spoke. "Virginity doesn't mean anything." Still, Cloud knew he found it hot.

Zack had warned him that others were open about their sex lives. But he still blushed himself silly the first time he walked into a SOLDIER locker room with Zack and heard moans emulating from somewhere. His friend had been very patient explaining things to him. 

Nibelheim had a much simpler view on such things - even Midgar to some extent. Throwing a bunch of horny, young men on a floor together - discouraged from having relations with civilians for the highly toxic mako in their blood created a unique environment for that sort of thing. 

Cloud found it all… very hot.

Zack introduced him to his friends. These men were all taller than him and could easily throw him around. Yet they welcomed him, as eagerly they did their own. 

Kunsel made the group chat for them. And they all joined it. Just them. 

For the first time, Cloud felt he belonged somewhere. 

Eventually, it was Sebastian and Essai who first pinned them between them when they had downtime in their room. The couple grinning down at him with matching expressions and an unspoken question. 

The others had been present too. All except for Zack, who had told him it was okay to do what they were asking while he was gone. The soldiers were completely attentive and waiting in bated breath for an answer, Kunsel - in a rare moment - had put his foot down first. He took him aside and asked him if he really wanted to do this. 

"I want to." The fierceness in his own voice surprised him. 

Kunsel told him what would happen, what it would be like. The others would want to touch too, he said. 

At that, he smiled. "Even you?"

Kunsel laughed. "Yes." Tentatively, he reached out and gently cupped his cheek. "Cloud… Let's make some boundaries now. Anything you can think of?" 

He shook his head. 

"Anything that comes to mind you don't like?" He implored, coaxing his lips open by gently pressing his thumb to his bottom lip. "It doesn't have to be sexual." 

Immediately, he shuddered. "No hitting."

He couldn't see Kunsel's eyes well under the helmet - he only ever took it off when he slept or had sex, and even the latter case was rare. But for a moment he sore they flashed a dangerous shade of jade. "Right." He whispered. "Anything else?" 

He shook his head.

Seemingly satisfied, Cloud reflected later that while Zack led their little wolf pack, Kunsel was in command too. Just differently. "No spanking or hitting. Nothing that will leave marks either, and certainly not above the neck." He ordered, guiding him to Essai's arms. 

He could practically hear the questions ruminating in the air. But he stopped them by pulling Essai by the collar and kissing him. "I thought you two were going to fuck me." He challenged. 

Slowly, he grinned. "Who said we weren't?"

Raising a brow, he looked between them. "Why are we still dressed, then?" 

Essai sank to his needs, grin growing wider as he unbuckled his belt. Behind him, Sebastian rubbed his sides and peeled up the scarf around his neck. Laying kisses on the exposed skin there.

Kunsel sent Zack a video afterward. And that was the beginning of their sexting chat.

More people joined. It was inevitable, but there was always their wolf pack. Cloud liked it - the attention that others would lavish him in and the praise he got. It made him feel sexy, as he had once told Zack.

"You are sexy," Zack laughed afterward, pulling him into a headlock. Their bodies were still sticky and sweaty. "And adorable. Smart. Badass."

He rolled his eyes, showing his back to the soldier who took it as an invitation to kiss the exposed skin there.

The SOLDIERs were kind. And those who weren't we're kept away. Kunsel kept a tight lid on their secret. Most knew about the chat - just not the other things they did on there.

SOLDIER exams began once again. Cloud had multiple people offering to help him this time around, and Kunsel knew about more resources than both Cloud and Zack did. He would always be the smallest member of their pack, but his skill and strength were increasing each week.

No one would say he was weak anymore.

Cloud graduated his first year to a second-year cadet. That night Zack was gone on a mission, and only Kunsel was at headquarters but he could still leave a gift to those he loved and adored just as fiercely back.

With some extra money, he saved up he bought a special set. The excitement in his gut left him feeling he was nothing but air. With Kunsel's help, he filmed himself in a lacy lingerie set. All black with a transparent skirt that hardly hid anything.

They loved it.

Zack chatted with just him and Kunsel once he saw the video. Clean from his shower and contentedly snuggled up to the Second, the SOLDIERS stayed awake with him and congratulated him until he fell asleep.

The next morning, he awoke with Kunsel. The second frowned at his PHS screen. "What's wrong?" His voice was still muddled by sleep, and it cracked pathetically when he spoke. Yet Kunsel smiled widely.

"Commander Rhapsodos keeps pestering me about the chat." He griped. "I was considering just giving the commanders a download link." 

His brows rose. "Will we get in trouble?"

Kunsel raised a brow. "What for?"

He hesitated.

Sitting up, Kunsel pulled him into his lap and hugged him. "You're perfectly fine. Nothing you're doing is worth punishment Cloud." 

Not completely sure, he scooted closer and laid his head on Kunsel's chest. 

He forgot about them after a few months. Kunsel had informed everyone all three were on the app. But they never talked. It was like they weren't even there. 

That was until he posted a suggestive photo in the public chat. The boys loved it, and Cloud soaked in the praise like a content cat. 

He frowned when he had an unfamiliar Chat request after. Huffing at the username LOVELESS. Normally Kunsel kept anyone from making such an overtly fanboyish username.

_ LOVELESS: Hello dear. That was quite a lovely photo you shared. Do you have more? _

_ NibelCloud: Who's asking?  _

A photo popped up in the chat, and Cloud nearly spat out the juice he had been drinking.

Commander Rhapsodos smirked back at him dressed in his signature red coat. Sunlight was streaming through some windows of whatever room he was in, causing a halo of warm colors around his head. He was leaning forward on a desk, blue eyes focused intently on the camera.

_ NibelCloud: Bullshit. You probably got that from the internet. _

_ LOVELESS: I'm hurt that you would insinuate such a thing… however, will I prove it to you?  _

Another picture, this time without the red coat. Rhapsodos was leaning back in his chair with a pen between his teeth, pink lips looking very wet and full. 

With shaking fingers he typed out his response.

_ https://youtu.be/F7V8DRfZBQI _

_ NibelCloud: Can't trust anyone too much. Besides you're not one of the SOLDIERS I know. _

_ LOVELESS: Indeed. Well, it seems I will actually have to get up. _

Cloud stared at his screen. It couldn't really be the famous SOLDIER, the man who had two fan clubs with thousands of adoring people following him?

_ He's also asking for your nudes _ , a much darker voice reminded and Cloud sighed chewing his lip. 

That same part of him that brought up that point ( _ you're just a pretty-faced slut _ ) hated him for immediately looking at the chat notification that popped up. When he saw it, his thoughts came to a full stop.

It was another photo of Genesis, but now there was a second person. General Sephiroth stood to Genesis' side, staring stoically off to the side instead of at the camera. Genesis still didn't wear his coat, but he recognized that clean and plain office from the thousands of ShinRa interviews and photos posted daily.

Sephiroth looked… Sephiroth looked sad. 

_ LOVELESS: Believe me now? _

_ NibelCloud: I do but… _

_ NibelCloud: I don't trust you. _

_ LOVELESS: Is that so?  _

_ NibelCloud: It's not nice to make your friends take photos for your booty call _

Clouds heart pounded in his chest when he saw that his message was read, but there was no reply.

_ LOVELESS: He agreed to a photo after he saw your picture. I assure you he has as much as a vested interest in this "booty call" as you put it. _

Now the man was just lying.

_ NibelCloud: Right. And I'm president ShinRa. _

_ LOVELESS: I certainly hope not. That would put quite the damper on our relationship. _

Why was he still messaging him? 

_ NibelCloud: I'm not giving you any photos. _

_ LOVELESS: That's alright. I would like to talk to you instead. _

_ NibelCloud: If you're just talking to me to trick me into giving those forget it. _

_ LOVELESS: I'm not sure if I should feel insulted. _

_ LOVELESS: My dear, I lose nothing from not obtaining those photos. It matters little to me. _

_ LOVELESS: I would be sorely disappointed, however, if I were denied the pleasure of speaking to you. _

NibelCloud: What is there to talk about?

_ LOVELESS: Plenty.  _

_ LOVELESS: In fact, I happen to know you're a second-year cadet. What made you pick greatswords 101 as an elective? _

Despite himself, Cloud found himself smiling as he replied.

He ended up speaking to Genesis every day. Zack found the news hilarious and teased him about how cute he is when he read the messages. 

Genesis surprised him more often than not. He didn't quote LOVELESS as much as the SOLDIERS complained. He did, but sparingly. And his rosy speech wasn't empty for the sake of elegance. He could be as profound or cleverly lewd as he desired.

Two months passed. Cloud had thought by this point Genesis would eventually stop. The small questions like, how was your day and did you have fun during your materia class. He even shared book titles for him to check out for the library for his studies. He caved and gave Genesis the pictures and told Kunsel to give him access to the NSFW channels. He expected it to stop right there, but Genesis only reacted strangely and continued as normal. 

LOVELESS: You're beautiful. Absolutely enchanting. Thank you for sharing these with me, precious. 

Cloud wasn't sure how he felt about how happy that made him. 

Whatever cloth Genesis came from, it was too tangled a mystery for him to decipher. 

Late on a Wednesday night, Cloud was bone tired from weight training and not even a single soul in the barracks moved.

_ LOVELESS: Darling, are you alone right now? _

_ LOVELESS: I have something that is too much to ask of you _

Anxiety crushed Cloud's chest. He stared at the screen silently for a moment, biting his lip.

_ NibelCloud: I'm in the barracks  _

_ LOVELESS: Do you have headphones? _

_ LOVELESS: Voice chat, please. _

Cloud fumbled by his pillow in the dark and failed a few times to fit the headphone jack in the slot.

Once he turned on Voice Chat he heard a sigh.

_ "Hello dear." _ Genesis' voice cracked. "the one I wanted to speak to."

_ NibelCloud: You sound terrible. _

A chuckle, but that sounded wet and congested. Like he was sick. "You certainly don't sugar coat your words. Yes, I feel terrible. I had a lab appointment with Doctor Hollander this evening."

NibelCloud: Are you okay?

"I will be. It's a standard mako shower, precious. I happen to receive it in much larger doses than the average first-class."

NibelCloud: Sounds painful.

"It is. But that shouldn't deter you." There was something in Genesis' voice that sounded a note darker, even though he laughed. "Enough about me. Tell me about your day."

NibelCloud: Instructor Yashiro brought his Jian to class today. He let me hold it after.

"Those are pretty swords." Genesis hummed. "How did you find it?"

NibelCloud: it was so much lighter than I expected. Very pretty. I was surprised that it didn't have a handguard.

"You should ask Sephiroth about his Dao's if you're interested in other types of swords from that region."

Cloud nearly laughed out loud at that.

NibelCloud: Right, I'm sure that he would take me right to his quarters and give me a tour.

Genesis sighed. "If only you knew, Cloud Strife. If only you knew."

Genesis's response left him puzzled. But he ignored it, in favor of trying to make his friend feel better. 

Another month passed and it was clear Genesis wasn't going to stop talking about him. Zack had told him - "of course he likes you, Cloud. You're the best." Now it seemed silly to think otherwise. 

His relationship with Zack, on the other hand, had changed. Angeal was an odd factor in their equation - and unknown variable. Zack had invited him to his room when he returned from an evaluation with Sebastian and Essai stating he wanted to introduce someone. 

Cloud, too eager to see his best friend again practically skipped through the door "You so owe me for not messaging me on your mission." He scolded, reaching down to take off his boots. "For that, I'm going to ride you until I break you."

Only when he looked up did he freeze. On Zack's couch, was anyone but Zack. Angeal Hewley looked back at him with a raised brow, fighting a smile. The rumors about the man being born frowning were wrong then. 

"I'm not sure what I've done to gain your ire, Cadet." His dark eyes, speckled bright with blue were filled with mirth. "Nor such a punishment."

"Odin's beard." He whispered, zeroing in on the sound of laughter from the kitchen that followed. 

Glowering at Zack who strolled over to him, placing a peck on his forehead Zack grinned at him. "What's this about riding someone?" 

"Zack!"

"Just saying. At least eat first before you pounce my friend. Angeal's dick is massive, too. There's no way you'd break him first." He teased, bringing him towards the couch right next to Angeal. The man still towered over him sitting down. Zack stepped back, a contemplative expression as he stared at them both. He clapped "Ah! This is great. My two favorite people in the whole wide world together." 

They both were left staring at Zack as he sauntered back into the kitchen, whistling. He and Angeal shared a glance, then chuckled. Cloud could have sworn his cheeks were a little pink. "What is he making?"

"A seafood dish I taught him. Red scallop, shrimp, Mideel Blue Lobster, and a vegetable dish cooked in sauce." 

"Scallop?" He wrinkled his nose. 

Angeal took no offense. Only smiled again, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Seafood is common in my hometown."

He hummed thoughtfully. After a beat of comfortable silence Angeal spoke again. 

"Zack said you were from Nibelheim… What is the food like there?" 

"Um… it's a lot heartier than the food in Midgar. It was winter most of the time, and between the mountains so nothing really grew. The only seafood there is the trout from the rivers on the mountain. My mom and I would make cabbage rolls or plov when we had enough saved up." 

"Plov?"

"Steamed meat, rice, and vegetables." He sighed nostalgically, mouth watering just a little. "My mom would let me cut the vegetables and put them on top of the meat while they cooked. She would layer it with rice and would read to me as it steamed." 

"That sounds delicious. Are you and your mother close?" 

Their knees touched while they talked. Angeal's deep voice was pleasantly rumbly, and they surprisingly had much in common with their upbringing. They both lamented being so far from their mother's. But Angeal admitted to not feeling it as strongly as he used to, now that he had his soldiers to look after. "I hope you'll be joining us as well soon." 

Cloud found his chest filling with warmth, ever so slightly. "Me too." 

His expression, kind abruptly turned serious. "Let me know if there's anything I can help you with. If I can't help you, I know someone who can."

"It's fine sir." He assured. "Genesis is already helping me with my materia classes. I wouldn't want to take up your time too."

Angeal's brows drew together. "Genesis?"

Cloud ducked his head "Yes… we've been talking a lot lately."

"Genesis, not Sephiroth."

At that, Cloud laughed. "Why would he waste his time?" 

His voice took a stern, admonishing edge. "It would not be a waste of his time." Angeal then frowned and said "It's not my place to say anything more." 

When he tried to ask what he meant, Angeal only changed the subject. Redirecting his attention to whatever Zack was cooking. 

Still, it bothered him. 

Angeal continued to interact with him daily, despite his busy schedule. Between training Zack and fulfilling his various responsibilities, Angeal only had time to talk right before they both were going to bed. It wasn't uncommon to alternate between talking to Angeal or Genesis before one of them fell asleep. 

The rare occasions he and Angeal were able to spend time together, he would gently place his hands on his hips. Or ruffle his hair affectionately that left Cloud confused and longing for more contact. But Angeal never asked for more, despite the man's lingering glances. And Cloud was too nervous to make such a request. 

Only Angeal wasn't one to beat around the bush for so long. Cloud found himself uncertain, standing in front of Angeal's door, wondering if he should knock. 

Angeal opened the door before he could do anything, smiling. He wasn't in uniform, which surprised him. Dressed in a simple tee that showed off his burly torso and arms, with jeans that hugged his hips. "Cloud. Come in please." 

Something was cooking on the stove - and it left Cloud's stomach growling once he smelled it. "What are you making?'

"Cabbage rolls. Not nibel, unfortunately." 

Cloud feigned indifference to not being awed to his very core that Angeal remembered one of his favorite foods. Yet he found Angeal staring back at him fondly.

"I would like to be honest with you, Cloud." Angeal took his hand and led him over to the couch. His was in much better condition than Zack's, yet it was used and fit in with the homely decor and potted plants like it always was there. Once Cloud was seated, Angeal sighed. "Did Kunsel tell you that when he gave Genesis the permission to look at the… other channels… he gave us permissions as well?"

Cloud tilted his head. "Yeah. But why are you asking?" 

Regarding him silently, his gaze was intense for a moment before Angeal looked away. 

"You looked?" He guessed, smiling. "Did you like what you saw?"

"More than liked." Angeal chuckled, staring down at their intertwined hands instead. "I'm attracted to you, Cloud Strife. More than you know." 

At his silence Angeal rubbed soothing circles into the back of his palm. 

"I won't ask anything of you, but I would like you to know that I always thought highly of you. Even more so as we became acquainted." 

Cloud shook, unhelpfully full of negative thoughts and worries that chewed at his brain while he mulled over Angeal's words. 

"What do you want now…?"

"I would like to have dinner with you and ask how your day was." He was so earnest - so quietly honest that was so different from Zack, yet it reminded him of his best friend. 

Cloud blinked, wondering if there was something else. "Not sex?"

"No." Angeal stood, beckoning him to follow and seated him at the table. True to his word once Angeal set the food on the plates and asked him about what he did today.

It was strange, but Cloud couldn't fight his own smile when Angeal retold him a story about Zack on his first mission. 

For now, their relationship would be platonic. Angeal didn't expect or demand anything of him. Only ask for his company. 

More time passed and exams were approaching quickly. The growing knots and pains in Cloud's stomach grew worse as the date drew near. The familiar winter chill helped some, but it was nothing compared to Nibelheim.

Zack sensed his anxieties, and tried his best to be there for him. But his friend was quickly becoming more busy himself, with a future promotion coming up. 

"Zack doesn't know, yet." Angeal whispered to him after telling him while Zack was gone to go run and turn in some assignment before lunch with the three of them. They were holding hands, and Angeal was a pleasant warmth next to him. "Nothing official, but both Sephiroth and Lazard are pushing for it." 

His pack, Angeal, and Genesis tried to be there for him - but all of them were just as busy. It left Cloud not knowing what to do with himself, other than study until he fell asleep. 

_ Hewley: @everyone Cloud is here. Behave.  _

_ LOVELESS: you hardly need to tell me, darling.  _

_ LOVELESS: Hello Cloud.  _

_ Fariest_Princess: Whoop whoop! Hey Cloud! Say hi Sephiroth _

Cloud stopped breathing. 

_ Sephiroth: Hello. _

_ Fariest_Princess: Lol!  _

_ NibelCloud: Hi _

_ NibelCloud: What's the occasion? _

_ Hewley: Nothing really. We figured this would be easier.  _

_ Fairest_Princess: And it is! Now I can talk to all my favourite people in one place <3 _

_ Fairest_Princess: except if we're gossiping about Angeal's hott rod. Then we'll do that in DM ;P _

_ Hewley: How do I delete someone else's messages? _

_ LOVELESS: I wish you would gossip with me.  _

_ LOVELESS: or more precisely, share that video I keep requesting? _

_ NibelCloud: What video? _

_ Fairest_Princess: :0 I'm a terrible friend! I forgot to send it to you _

_ Fairest_Princess: :( I'm sorry cloud _

_ LOVELESS: Don't ignore me, Fair! _

Cloud raised a brow, clicking on the recently sent video. It was dark, but he could make out Angeal in the frame. His breath caught. They were really gorgeous. 

_ NibelCloud: I almost forgive you… I can why you didn't message me _

_ Fairest_Princess: almost? _

_ NibelCloud: like I said  _

_ NibelCloud: I'll just have to ride you _

_ NibelCloud: until I break you :) _

_ Fairest_Princess: :0 _

_ LOVELESS: you have no clue how much I would pay to see that…  _

_ LOVELESS: but such a sight would be priceless. Wouldn't it, Angeal? _

_ Hewley: I'm not answering that.  _

_ Hewely: But, Cloud are you sure you're not tired? Luxerie says you've been working more in the gym _

_ NibelCloud: I'm fine.  _

_ LOVELESS: Precious, your health is important too. Mental and physical.  _

_ LOVELESS: What do you like to do during your free time? _

_ NibelCloud: Um… I don't really know. I've just been focusing on studying right now.  _

_ Fairest_Princess: :( Cloud that's not healthy _

_ Fairest_Princess: You like to cook right!? _

_ NibelCloud: Yes? _

_ Fairest_Princess: Great! You can use Seph's kitchen.  _

_ Hewley: Puppy…  _

_ Fairest_Princess: You two could cook together ;D _

_ NibelCloud: Puppy? _

_ Fairest_Princess: Oh no _

_ Fairest_Princess: Cloud  _

_ Fairest_Princess: Please  _

_ NibelCloud: no barking, pup :)) _

_ Fairest_Princess: Noooooooooooooo :'( _

_ Fairest_Princess: wait you're deflecting. >:( bad cloud.  _

_ Fairest_Princess: @Sephiroth can Cloud come over to your place _

_ Hewley: Zack be courteous _

_ Fairest_Princess: Sephs the only one @HQ. It's not good for either of them to be alone  _

_ Sephiroth: Angeal, it is alright.  _

_ Sephiroth: Cloud, I leave my office at 7pm. Is it acceptable to meet there? _

_ NibelCloud: Are you sure? I don't want to bother you.  _

_ Sephiroth: I am certain. 7pm, Cloud.  _

Cloud stared up at the bunk above his head in disbelief. 

Sephiroth lived above the Second and First class floors. But his office was on the 49th just like most high ranking soldiers. No one thought it odd to see him there, since he could be found trailing after Zack, Kunsel, and lately, Angeal. 

Sephiroth opened the door before he could knock, and Cloud found himself unable to say anything. There wasn't a hair out of place on his fine features, and glowing eyes stared down at him half lidded through thick lashes. He wasn't dressed in his signature leather jacket, instead wearing something that resembled an unmodified first class uniform. "You're early. Good."

Sephiroth stepped away, returning to his desk. There were chairs in front of it, and the furniture itself was cluttered yet organized with stacks of paper. In the corner against the wall and some cabinets was a couch, with a quilted blanket draped across it. 

"You may sit there." Sephiroth spoke without looking up. "Genesis uses it for his naps."

He found himself laughing at the mental image of Genesis sauntering in and flopping down onto it. He could picture it too well. The quilt was an interesting design. Cloud looked at the stitching and admitted it, running his fingers over the different fabrics and textures. 

He jumped when the door opened. In stepped a tall redhead, and Cloud straightened and smiled. Genesis glanced his way and returned it, before turning back to Sephiroth who had looked up from his work. 

"Genesis. You're back early." 

"Yes. That behemoth was no match, naturally." He waved a packet of stapled papers towards Sephiroth. "I imagine you'll go over every detail in my report."

Sephiroth stood, meeting Genesis where he was and accepting the report. "Hm. I see you're not going to make me hunt you down for it."

Genesis shrugged, walking over to Cloud and and sitting down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Angeal has given me a newfound love for procedure." He proclaimed. 

"Has he now?" Sephiroth brow arched just so, and Cloud could have sworn the General was smiling. 

"Oh yes. He gave me a mighty long lecture and then…" Genesis leaned closer to Cloud and whispered into his ear "When he found I wasn't listening, he bent me over."

Cloud shivered, the mental image incredibly unhelpful in keeping him calm and flaccid. Genesis chuckled, gently rubbing his thigh. "It is lovely to finally see you in person, darling." 

"You too." then he added, uncomfortable with the tenderness in his own voice "You're much shorter than I thought you'd be."

The offended scoff was worth it. And the soft chuckle he thought he imagined coming from Sephiroth's direction. " _ My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams, no honor remains. _ " Genesis mourned. 

"Act IV." Sephiroth called out from his desk.

"Unfortunately, we aren't all blessed to be giants. Unlike two particular someone's I know." Genesis sighed, guiding Cloud to lean against him. It was odd. Spending so much time talking to someone without seeing their face, but now that Genesis was here it felt right.

"How was your day? You haven't been waiting too long for our resident office hermit to leave, have you?"

"It was good. Sebastian and Essai sent videos from the Icicle. I missed snow a lot, so it was nice to see some again."

He felt Genesis nod against his head, the Soldier stroking his hair. "Oh yes. Snowboarding is an extremely popular sport there during the summer as well. Did you ever do anything like that in Nibelheim Cloud?" 

"No… the mountains are too dangerous with dragons and wolves. And when it was blizzards would cause complete white outs for weeks at a time."

"That sounds dreadful. How did you fill the time?" 

"My mom would tell me stories by the fire. My room was in the attic, and got too cold, so I would stay with her downstairs. There's a lot of family trinkets leftover… but it was just us two."

Genesis voice was but a whisper. He was touching his sides, massaging them gently. But his hands didn't move any lower, and the touches remained innocent. "They say it's going to snow in a few weeks… how would you like to spend those days with me?"

"I would like that. A lot." He found himself staring into Genesis eyes. Neither said anything. Now that he was closer, he could see the specs of green around his pupil, swirling with the sky blue caused by mako. He wondered which eye color Genesis originally had. Green or blue.

The scraping of a chair distracted him, and made him avert his eyes. Sephiroth was standing, gaze neutral as he announced "Its seven." 

Genesis, lifted Cloud up and placed him physically in Sephiroth's arms. Stunned and mortified, he watched Genesis walk away with a wave. "You two have fun now. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Cloud stared up at Sephiroth with wide eyes. 

The general did not put him down. 

"Si-ir." He stuttered. 

"Please. Call me Sephiroth." 

"Sephiroth. I can stand...." He found himself lowering his gaze voice raising an octave.

The general finally set him down and led him out of the office. Sephiroth lived a floor above Genesis and Angeal, and because of that his apartment took up the entire floor. It was plain, with a modern black and white design. There were little personal belongings in the living room, other than a used loveseat in front of a massive flat screen. 

Cloud shifted awkwardly in his cadet uniform. 

The kitchen was really nice. He could see why Zack recommended Sephiroth's apartment, as it was large enough to have three people in it moving simultaneously. 

He jumped when Sephiroth spoke "I was uncertain what ingredients to get. Zack and Angeal made suggestions." Sephiroth only regarded him silently, so he moved towards the fridge and opened it. 

It was completely stuffed…. There was more food in there than he had seen in anyone's kitchen before. He chanced a look in the cabinets and winced. 

Way too much food. 

"Do you always buy so much?"

"No. Angeal usually cooks." Sephiroth shrugged. An odd color came to his cheeks. 

"Right." Pulling up his sleeves he turned to Sephiroth. "it's plov time." 

"Plov… time?" 

"Yes." Cloud nodded seriously. "It's a steamed dish, usually made for around 100 people. So we can share some with the others."

"I see."

He and Sephiroth navigated the kitchen in silence. Only speaking to guide Sephiroth on the next step. Cloud was surprised how comfortable he was. Something inside him uncoiled and he felt like he was able to breathe again while the sound of oil frying and the repetitive sound of a knife on a cutting board lulled him into peace. 

Maybe this was what he needed.

By the time they finished, Cloud wiped the sweat off his brow and looked at the massive stack of containers on the counter and grinned. "I hope you guys like plov."

"I cannot speak for the others, but they will enjoy anything if it is from you." Sephiroth smiled. It was a subtle thing that sometimes Cloud still missed. Yet he cherished the little variances in his expression. 

"I hope so. This is a lot of food." 

"Shall we give Genesis his portion tonight?" There was a mischievous lilt to his voice. And Cloud laughed and nodded. 

Sephiroth managed to carry most of it towards the elevator and to Genesis' door. Which he recognized since it was right across Angeal's. 

Genesis opened the door only in sweatpants, squinting angrily at the both of them before he gaped at the containers. "Forgive me. For a moment I believed Angeal had returned early with a vengeance to ensure I ate all of my major food groups during his absence."

Cloud smiled. "The only food group we brought was plov."

"Oh?" Genesis chuckled. 

"You guys made plot?" The three of them turned to see Zack bouncing down the hall with Angeal yawning behind him. 

The other first looked at them all tiredly. "What are you all doing out so late?"

"Angeal, it's not late." Zack insisted. "Is there enough for me?" 

"Upstairs." Sephiroth said. "I made some for you as well, Angeal." 

Angeal reached out and gave him an one armed hug. "Thank you Seph. That's very kind of you." The two remained embrace. Cloud looked away, feeling like he was intruding on a private moment. 

"Where's my warm welcome?" Genesis huffed. 

Angeal merely raised his other arm. Genesis sighed and walked into it. 

Zack and him shared a glance. 

"Okay. Everyone off to bed." Angeal ordered, turning to Zack. "Pup, go help Sephiroth bring down the rest of the food. Then I expect you to go to bed and be up at 5am sharp."

"But Angeal…"

"No buts." He affectionately bumped his forehead to Zack's and steered him toward Sephiroth, who was transferring his burden to Genesis. The two walked off, Zack chatting freely while Sephiroth walked next to him listening. 

Angeal turned to Genesis again, bidding him goodnight before he looked to Cloud. "Hi. Have fun?" Angeal ruffled his hair, hands lingering a little longer than could be considered innocent before he stopped. 

"Yeah. You guys were right. I really needed that." He admitted. 

"I'm glad." Pausing, Angeal glanced at his PHS and looked at the time. "I imagine they've already locked down the barracks at this hour. Would you like to spend the night in my guest room." 

"If it's not too much trouble." Cloud smiled.

"It's not. Zack used to use it when he was younger. So some of the clothes in there may fit you." Sliding his key card, Angeal held the door open for him and followed him in. Pointing out the side room before disappearing in his. 

The room was unmistakably Zack. It looked more like Zack lived here permanently, from the laptop on the desk and the comic books strewn about. Accompanied with the small TV and old gaming system against the wall that had collected a layer of dust. 

An old photo laid on the desk, and Cloud smiled at the sight of a much younger Zack with shorter hair standing by Angeal. 

He found a t shirt that reached his thighs, despite the fact these were apparently Zack's * _ smaller* _ clothes. 

"Angeal! It's just me!" He heard Zack call from the living room. Cloud poked his head out the door, spotting Zack taking off his boots. Seeing him, Zack's expression softened. "Hey…" 

They met each other halfway, embracing without hesitation. "Look at you. You'll be a big bad soldier in no time."

Cloud laughed. "I feel tiny in this."

"Uhuh, don't feel bad. That's a hand me down from Angeal. It never fit me either. I'll ask him to show you the photo albums sometime." Silence. "Sephiroth is… nice right?"

"Yeah… he's quiet but it's not uncomfortable. I'm not sure how to explain it. I felt safe."

"That's great. I'm glad."

"Why did you ask?"

"... Y'know how Angeal, Gen, and Seph have a… thing? Sephiroth asked me to join." 

Cloud stepped back. Zack wouldn't meet his gaze. "You should."

Zack laughed. "Normally, I would but… I dunno. Things are kinda crazy right now. I just…" He opened his mouth. Then closed it quickly. Swallowing he tried again. "Could you hold me?"

Cloud brought him back to the bed. In the dark, he just now noticed that they had a superhero pattern on them. He smiled, bringing Zack close to his chest and embracing him. 

Cloud stroked his hair, resting his chin on Zack's head while the man gathered his thoughts. 

"We haven't seen each other in forever." Zack whispered. "I'm worried that I won't be able to see you for a long time again."

"Zack…"

"Angeal says I'm due for an assignment for Wutai." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah…"

Cloud stilled his hands. "I'll wait for you to come back." 

Zack straightened, frowning at him in the darkness. "Don't do that for me. I wouldn't want anyone to." Zack laughed sadly. "Actually I would want you to have sex with Angeal. He's got such a crush on you. It's cute. Even Sephiroth or Genesis. They're crazy for you."

Cloud smiled. "That's not quite what I meant." 

Zack's lip curled adorably in his confusion. 

He pressed their hands together, and entwined their fingers. "In old Nibel, there's an old expression 'to be cut from the marrow.' When the old gods were slain, life was born from their blood and bones. 

To symbolize this, when a child is born, a parent will cut a piece of their cloth and give it to them. And when they grow older, they'll cut their cloth and give them to the people they love. Eventually the pieces will return as a whole. And the process will begin again."

He leaned close and whispered. "I'll give you a piece of me to carry with you. So that you may find your way back to me."

Zack pressed his forehead to his and closed his eyes. He heard Zack sniffling quietly in the dark. And it took him a moment more to notice the tears he was shedding and trying to hold back. 

Angeal woke them in the morning, the smell of breakfast wafting through the door. The promise of food was enough to force them apart, but not for very long because Zack placed his chair right next to Cloud's. 

He didn't comment on this, only speaking lowly about their plans for the day. Angeal addressed Cloud, who was still half asleep in his chair. "Cloud. What will you be doing for Yule?"

"Huh?" He blinked. 

"Today is the start of holiday break for Cadets. What will you do?"

"I didn't - I don't. I didn't make any plans." He completely forgot about the event. Now dread filled his stomach as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. 

"Zack and I are also off before we're deployed for our next assignment. Would you like to join us?" 

Zack looked at him pleading. He didn't know how someone with Syrup all over their lips could still look so cute. 

"Sure. Um, what did you have planned?" 

"We usually have dinner at Gen's." Angeal stroked his beard in thought. "Zack and I were going to go to the fair in sector 8 a few days before."

"The Ferris wheel wouldn't cause you to get motion sick, Cloud." Zack pitched in. "And we can eat cotton candy and funnel cake." 

"Let's not go overboard on the sugar." Angeal sighed. 

"I don't have your appetite Zack." Cloud teased. 

"Maybe if Angeal let you hit his weed pen-" Angeal cuffed Zack with a napkin, yet the soldier still yelped and held the side of his head with a pout. Rolling his eyes, Angeal ruffled Zack's hair. The younger man's teary eye stare evaporated instantly. 

"That's for my medical use. Go buy your own." He scolded.

Zack leaned over and whispered comically loud. "I did buy my own, but then he took it away and said smoking was bad for my lungs. That was after I turned 22."

Giggling, Cloud nibbled on his eggs as Angeal called over his shoulder from where he was washing off a dish. "It is bad for your lungs." Angeal walked around the table and kissed his cheek. "Finish your breakfast. There's some paperwork we need to do before we can take our time off."

"Ugghhh." Zack groaned. 

Chuckling, Angeal turned to him and leaned down. Questioning. Tentatively, Cloud angled his cheek and smiled when Angeal kissed there. His beard tickled his face. The first said he was welcome to stay for as long as he liked when he and Zack left. 

Cloud obliged, and popped in a movie snuggling on the couch, warm and drifting off. 


End file.
